Ty's guardian angel (Skylox)
by piratesRlife
Summary: Ty is a new student and Adam is his mentor. Will there powers, and past keep them apart? Who knows? I do and so can you. I hope you guys enjoy my first story on I write stories more on a different cite.
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter One~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ty had just moved to a new town with his dad, The new house was b but dark. The new house always felt cold no matter how much you turn up the heat. Now that he moved he has to go to a new school seemed smaller than his old school, but it also seemed to be like a maze. Today was Ty's first day at his new high school. As soon as he got to the building he hated it. Why you ask? The students start messing with him before he even walked in the building. He walks in and starts looking for his class. That's when he noticed someone staring at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ty's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh god is he going to bully me? I hope he doesn't. He looks like he might be. The man shifted on his feet. Oh god, he's walking over! I lived a good life. A senior with curly brown hair and green eyes he had a gold (BUDDER) medallion with a purple gem around his neck. He smiled at me. He's kinda cute. Wait what am I saying! He might beat the shit out of me.

"Hi. You must be Ty, The new kid. I'm Adam or sky whichever you want to call me"

Wait how does he know me? "Umm, Hi Adam. How do you know my name?"

Adam crooked his head "Oh right I'm here to show you around and stuff, They didn't tell you?"

Now I'm confused. What is he talking about? "Tell me what? And who's they"

Adam smirked at me " I'm in this club that helps new kids, I show some of them around. By them, I mean I choose a new student that I want to help."

Well, that made more sense. " You chose me? Is there a reason you chose me?"

This time he flashed me a smile " I wanted to choose you because we have a lot in common. And it would be nice to meet someone who's so similar."

It was my turn to smile. Before I could say anything to him he plucks the schedule out of my hands and said with a huge grin on his face " We have the same classes. Here let me walk you to algebra."

I nod my head. Adam surprisingly grabbed my wrist and pulled me to our class, as we walk my face reddens. why is my face red? I think I might have a crush on Adam. Well I know I like Adam. Great, just great he has the same classes with me.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~Chapter Two~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Adam's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Ty and I got to the class I noticed his face was red, maybe he has a crush on me? Nah he's kinda out of my league. When I get to know him more I'll ask him out. Maybe I shouldn't get ahead of myself. I can try to but I'm not sure. I'm too nervous… I don't think I'll ask him out until he knows me better.

"Come on Ty you can sit next to me"

Ty smiled, he has a cute smile "Ok lead the way Adam"

Goddamn, his smile, it's so cute stahp it Ty.

"Adam. Adam. Earth to Adam." Ty said waving his hand in front of me.

Crap. I blanked out. "Oh right hi. These guys are Jerome, and Mitch"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ty's Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

why is Adam acting so weird? Is it because he likes me? Nah that's impossible. He walks up to two guys I haven't seen yet. But he was silent, I didn't know these people so after a minute I wave my hand in front of his face saying

"Adam. Adam. Earth to Adam."

He seemed to snap out of it and said "oh right hi. These guys are Jerome, and Mitch" Jerome is tall and has fluffy bacca hat, and Mitch had a red and black jacket on with slightly spiky hair, easy enough I think I could remember that.

"Hi, I'm Ty it's nice to meet you guys." I smiled to try my best to be social. it's not my strongest subject. But it seemed to work. They both smiled back at me.

"Hi it's nice to meet you, Ty , you can call me fluffy if you want." well Jerome just made it easier to remember his name, just think Fluffy.

"Yeah its nice to meet you. Hey, you should sit with us at lunch. It would be fun." Mitch smiled, he seems nice.

I smiled, if Adam's there I think I might die, I'll sit with them I don't think they want me to say no, so why not. "sure, why not." Then class started. "Everyone take your seat we have a new student here with us." Bite me. The teacher is looking right at me. "please stand up Tyler, and say hi to your new classmates." I don't wanna. I sighed and stood up.

"Hi, call me Ty." I don't wanna talk to you teacher go away.

"Well Mister Ty, tell the class about yourself." WHY YOU DO DIS MISS TEACHER LADY

" I used to live in Arizona." WHY YOU DO DIS

"what else can you tell us, Tyler." I flinched when she said Tyler, I hate being called that. It reminds me of my shitty childhood.

"I don't know." please just let me sit down! I wanna crawl into a hole and die.

"Are you sure Tyler?" YES I'M FUCKING SURE STAHP!

"Yes ma'am." pls stahp

"Alright, you may sit down Tyler." Teacher lady sighed

Finally, she stopped talking to me hooray.

"oh and Tyler?" Fuck spoke to soon...

"yes ma'am?" Please no more questions. I had enough with the questions.

"I'm Miss. kraft" Oh thank goodness not a question.

I shot Miss. kraft a smile and went on doing my work.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter three~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip to lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mitch, Jerome, Ty, and Adam go to the cafeteria and find a table. Halfway through lunch a jock walked to their table and started talking to Ty.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Adam's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh god theres that jock guy, I think his name is Jayden. He's an asshole. He always bullies everyone he meets. Oh so thats why he came over here because of Ty. Poor Ty this guy's going to make today hell for all of us.

"So you're that new kid Tyler right?" He kinda sounded pissed

"Umm yeah…Why do you want to know." Ty looked fearless. like he knew what he was going to do.

Jayden stayed silent while he poured milk over Ty's head. This made me pissed.

"THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" I glared at Jayden.

"you standing up for your boyfriend Adam?" Jayden smirked at me

Okay thats it. Anger was flowing through my body. I stood up and glared at the jock. Jayden smirked at me. He grabbed Ty by the collar of his shirt and punched him in the jaw.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN!" Ty shouted as my eyes widened.

What happened next was all a blur all I know is that the bully Jayden now had a black eye and a bloody nose. What did I do?

I heard Mitch and Jerome say in unison "holy shit Adam! you never physically hurt someone before, Are you ok?"

"I have no clue what I just did." I have a bad feeling that today is going to be much worse.

All of a sudden Ty touched my shoulder and turned me to face him. He looks shocked but thankful.

"Thank you Adam no one has ever stood up for me before." I could hear his voice crack like he was about to cry. Without thinking I hug him. Ty is slightly shorter than me so his head reaches my chest. He hugs me back and cries in my chest. After a couple minutes Ty pulled away remembering we're still at school. His face was a pure red color, as he looked away I shot him a smile. I heard Mitch and Jerome say something but I couldn't hear, but I did hear Ty giggle so it must've been funny. I crooked my head wondering what they said to make Ty laugh but instead of questioning it I smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ty's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as that jock guy punched me. Adam punched him in the nose breaking it and in the eye giving him a black eye. I stood there in complete shock. After a second he looked confused like anger took over his body and didn't let him remember what he was doing.

Then I heard Mitch and Jerome say "Holy shit Adam! you never physically hurt someone before, Are you ok?"

He looked at them "I have no clue what I just did."

I have to thank him somehow so I grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face me.

"thank you Adam no one has ever stood up for me before." I held back tears, trying not to sob.

I guess Adam sensed that I was about to cry because he hugged me before tears rolled down my face. I buried my face in Adams chest. I suddenly remember we're still at school and pulled away,I felt the blood rushing to my face turning it a pure red color. As I turn my head I see Adam flash me a smile. I hear Jerome and Mitch whisper I ship it. Hearing this I giggle. Adam heard and crooked his head but instead of saying anything he smiled, I guess he didn't hear what they said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mitch's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DOODE HOLY SHIT ADAM! HE JUST BEAT UP A JOCK. HOLY SHIT! BIGGUMS HOLD ME! I look over at Jerome and hold his hand.

"I'm scared. Is Adam okay?" I whispered into Jerome's ear.

He shrugged and whispered in my ear "so am I, I have no idea what happened to Adam I think something in him snapped… Hey, biggums?"

"Yeah what's up?" I asked

Jerome sighed "you know I like you right Mitch?

wait, what. I felt my eyes widened but smiled. " I like you too Jerome," I said as I squeezed his hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jerome's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mich took a hold of my hand, as Adam beat the shit out of a jock, I think Mitch's just as confused as me. I've never seen Adam hurt anyone. I don't think Mitch has either.

Mitch whispered in my ear "I'm scared. Is Adam okay?"

I have no clue if he is. I don't think anyone has seen Adam this pissed it's like something broke inside him.

I shrugged and whispered in Mitch's hear "so am I, I have no idea what happened to Adam I think something in him snapped… Hey, biggums?"

"Yeah what's up?" Mitch asked

Time to tell him how I really feel about him. I'm so nervous so I whisper in his ear.

"you know I like you right Mitch?" I sighed. I'm ready for rejection. I'm so scared.

I saw Mitch's eyes widen then he smiled " I like you too Jerome." Mitch said as he squeezed my hand. I smile at Mitche's smiling face I'm glad I got this out of my system. I'm now with the person I love.


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Adam's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maybe I should tell Ty I like him. I'm not sure if I should. I don't want to ruin our friendship. I don't ever want to ruin our friendship by telling him I'm bi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh god, I'm nervous but I got to do it. "Umm Ty, can I Tell you something?"

"Sure Adam, you can tell me anything."

Oh my gosh, I don't think I can do this, um.

"Umm, " I don't know what to say!

"Adam are you okay?" Ty asked. Oh go, he's so cute. Stap it Ty.

"Yeah, it's just that...I umm...I think I….I think I Love you Ty" I finally got the words out. I finally did it... Oh god, he's silent...Is he crying?

All of a sudden Ty grabbed me by the amulet and kissed me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ty's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I think I should tell Adam I like him after school. But I don't want to ruin our friendship over me being gay. A lot of people are homophobic, I hope Adam isn't one of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Im so scared Should I tell Adam or should I wait? suddenly Adam breaks the silence.

"Umm Ty, can I Tell you something?" He asked, of course, he can.

"Sure Adam, you can tell me anything." Oh God did that sound weird?

"Umm," said Adam. Oh, my god, did that come out wrong?

"Adam are you okay?" I asked nervously. I'm so scared what's Adam going to tell me? I hope its nothing bad.

"Yeah its just that...I umm...I think I….I think I Love you Ty" Adam said it. He said he loved me. I feel so happy I just can't help it, I started crying. I wiped away my tears and grabbed Adam by his amulet and kissed him.

In the corner of my eye I see the jock Adam beat up at lunch. He was so going to kill me.

Then I see Mitch and Jerome Appear out of nowhere.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE" I heard Mitch yell

"GUYS YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE, THE FOOTBALL TEAM IS COMING TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF US!" This time it was Jerome

Adam grabbed my hand and ran to some building… Maybe it was his house?

"A-Adam where are we going?" I stuttered I'm scared and I'm having a panic attack. I have a weak heart, I've had it since I was a little kid. But I learned how to control it for a little bit. For the most part, I got used to the shaking but it still scared me.

Adam noticed I was shaking and pulled me into a hug. "Shhh, It's okay Ty. We're going to be safe here, I promise" He whispered in my ear.

I stayed quiet and continued to shake, Adam started to pet my hair. It seemed to stop the shaking for the most part. Oh god my parents are going to murder me when i come home late...Crap more panic attacks, this time the panic attack was more violent just think about it. How my dad abused me without my mom knowing… I should tell Adam about my dad abusing me… He might understand…

"Adam I-I s-should be getting home soon…" I'm scared, he looked at me with his green eyes.

"Ty are you okay? Your shaking has gotten worse. Are you nervous for some reason?" I could take it I have to tell him about what's going to happen if I go home late…

"M-my d-dad abuses me without my mom knowing… he knows I'm gay. He hates me for it. My mom understands me, and loves me no matter what choices I make… she would always say as long as you're happy, I'm happy. she would always understand. I don't know how she never knows." I broke down crying

Adam hugged me tight " It's okay I'll walk you home and tell them you missed the bus because your locker got stuck. And since I'm your mentor its my responsibility you get home safe."

I smiled weakly at him "Thank you, Adam," I said as I hugged him again.

"And if you want I can walk you to school?" I nodded into Adam's chest.

"Okay let's get going before it gets dark," Adam said

"Okay thank you so much, Adam." He smiled at me as he walked me home.

As Adam walks me over to a motorcycle.

"This yours Adam?" I ask in shock

Adam smirked at me, nodding. "Yeah I used to ride it every day but everyone starts asking for rides, so I stopped bringing it so much."

"Why'd you bring it today?" Is he trying to impress me? Naa I'm already impressed.

"Do you want the truth? " Adam asked. Umm yeah, I kinda do. Now that he mentioned it, I really wanted to know.

"Umm sure." I stuttered. I felt my face turning red, so I pushed my long fringe in front of my eyes.

"I wanted to see if I could impress anyone… and I hate taking the bus. It sucks" He smirked. God dammit Adam why do you have to be so cute. I blush even more staring at the ground.

I felt a hand on my chin, pulling me in for a kiss.

"Don't be shy Ty… Hey, that rhymed!" We giggled at his joke.

We stopped giggling at Adams joke. "Come on Ty let me drive you home."

I smiled and nodded

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP TO TY'S HOUSE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh god, my mom was outside it was just about to get dark. As we pulled up to my house. My mom got off the front steps and hugged me as I got off Adams motorcycle.

"TYLER, MY BABY, I WAS SO WORRIED, I THOUGHT SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO YOU!" My mom cried

"Hi mommy I'm sorry for being late, Oh this is my mentor Adam. He brought me home." I said as she looked at Adam

"Hi sweetie, my name's Jane, call me Mary Jane. Thank you so much for bringing my baby home, It's getting pretty dark if you want you can stay over. As a thank you for bringing Tyler home."

"Thank you, Ma'am. As long as its okay with you." He said taking off his helmet.

"Okay you two dinners ready, come on getting inside, Ty shows him inside while I put his motorcycle in the garage to be safe." Mom said

"Come on Ty show me around." Said Adam in a mocking voice

"Okay, come with me." I took him to the kitchen and sat him down next to me as my mom came back from the garage.

"You two hungry?" Mom asked as she pulled food out of the oven.

" Yes please." Adam automatically said. I look over at him.

"Are you that hungry?" I asked in a teasing voice

"Well, there were jocks who use us as target practice. You still got milk in your hair." Adam said as he ruffled my hair.

"Oh yeah. I kinda forgot about that." I said as Adam broke out laughing, I laughed with him until my dad walked in the room. Oh god. my face went pale.

"Tyler who's this," Dad asked

"He's Adam, My mentor from school. He brought me home." I said without looking at my dad. I'm so scared. I felt Adam touch my hand under the table. I felt myself calm down a little bit. I look over at Adam, He smiles a bit at me.

"Hmmm Adam?" said my dad. Oh god what's going to happen, I don't want Adam to get hurt because of me.

I looked over at Adam, as he asked: "Yes sir?"

"Is that your bike in the garage?" Dad asked

"Yes, sir. If you want I can move it." Adam said with a serious expression on his face

"Tyler?" Dad asked. My hand started shaking.

"Yes, dad." My hand is shaking so badly. Adam starts to rub my hand from under the table.

"Tyler if this kid is your boyfriend… I respect him." Wait, what? How did he know?

"Tyler I may be old but I'm not blind. He seems to calm you down a lot. Plus he's holding your hand under the table." dad pointed out. What the hell is going on? I'm so confused.

"Tyler I know I've been hard on you for being gay. But I've decided that I can't keep being a bad father because of what you are. I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused you, Tyler."

"Dad, why are you telling me this all now?" I asked wanting to know what the fuck is going on.

"Well Tyler I… I don't have much longer to live so whatever you decide, I'll be right at your side." dad said almost crying.

"what about my sister, Jem?" I asked.

"what about her?" Dad hissed. Hmmm, I want to know if my sister is okay. she moved far away to get away from dad. I miss her.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "I got it," I said standing up.


	5. Chapter 5

I open the door a girl with dark brown wavy hair, and a red checkered jacket, her eyes golden. ( them buddery eyes tho:3 ) My sister… she saw the confused look on my face but smiled.

"Hi Ty, I missed you," Jem said

"Jem." my voice a whisper. I pulled her in hugging her.

My sister was here and I love it. Is my life finally coming together?

I heard Adam walk up to me. "Hi miss what's your name?" he asked walking into the room

"Hi, I'm Jem, I'm Ty's sister… You look familiar. do I know you from somewhere?" Jem asked looking at Adam with a shocked look on her face. "Oh my gosh you… your… your that boy who saved my brother from the fire…"

Wait, what… what is she talking about? I do remember a fire from when I was a little boy but I don't remember Adam being there. What is she talking about?

"what are you talking about sis? I don't remember Adam being there." I said hoping to get an answer.

"Ty, you don't remember?" Jem asked. I shook my head no.

"Oh right you were in a coma you don't remember much about your childhood… Adam was your best friend when you were a kid. I guess it was destiny for you to meet again." Jem smirked at me. I raised an eyebrow at her, obviously confused.

"Okay how do I explain this to you in a way you would understand?" she asked.

"I don't know. Can you tell me what the hell you're talking about?" I'm getting a bit annoyed. I want to know what she's talking about but I guess I'll find out one way or another.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Adam's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh god, Ty's sister I remember her… she was crying when I saved Ty…

(Flashback)

It was a warm summer night. I heard crying from outside and I smelled smoke. I didn't have much time to react, so I jumped out my window. The smoke was coming from next door, Ty's house. His sister and parents were outside. I ran towards the house, without thinking. I ran to his room, he was in his bedroom he seemed to have passed out from the smoke. I grabbed his baseball bat and broke the window. I grabbed Ty and held him close to me, I'm not losing my best friend. I jumped out. I saw his sister run up to us, she hugged us both. His mother called an ambulance. I felt woozy I sat down on the grass with Ty in my arms. I soon fell asleep and woke up in the hospital. I saw Ty's sister come in as I started to come to.

"Is Ty okay?" I saw tears in her eyes… I knew then he wasn't.

"Ty… he… he… he's in a coma." Jem said as she burst into tears.

I motioned for her to come closer to me, and pulled her into a hug. I wasn't fast enough to get to him on time. It's my fault. It's my fault he's here in a coma… if I was just fast enough to get to him on time this wouldn't have happened… well I can look to the bright side if I got there any later he would have died in the fire… but I was fast enough to save him… I felt the hot tears fall onto my cheeks.

"It's my fault Ty's in a coma! If I was just faster! He wouldn't be in a coma!" I cried. Jem hugged me tighter

"It's not your fault… If it wasn't for you, he'd be dead… Thank you Adam… You saved my brother… Thank You."

(End of flashback)

I realized I'm crying… Ty saw and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Adam, why are you crying?" He asked worry in his voice.

"Do you want me to tell you what happened that night?" He nodded his head. I told him all of it… every single detail…

By the time I was finished telling the story Ty was in tears "Why didn't anyone ever tell me this?" he said. his voice shaking.

"We never told you because… well, when you woke up you saw mom, dad, me, and Adam. you started saying weird stuff…" Jem said staring at the floor.

"What was I saying?" Ty's voice cracked like he was about to cry.

"Well, you kept looking at Adam like you saw a ghost… then you pulled Adam and kept asking him 'are you my guardian angel?'. You said it so much we had to have Adam leave the room for a little bit to ask you some questions… But as soon as Adam came back into the room you started calling him 'Angel' or 'Guardian Angel'. But one thing you did that shocked dad most of all…" Jem stayed silent biting her lip not wanting to say it.

"What did I do?" Ty said looking at me.

I smiled at him and whispered in his ear "You kissed me."

Ty blushed and looked at his feet "Oh… is that bad?" I moved his fringe out of his face and kissed him.

"No, it's not bad. It's not something you should be ashamed of." I said kissing him.

I hear Ty's sister say "you guys are so cute together." I smiled, I saw Ty's face turn to a pure red. I pinch his cheek

"Your so cute Ty." I chooed

"Shut up Adam," Ty said, I smirked at him.


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~? pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT ADAM LEFT ME FOR TYLER!" I raged as I saw a shadow come towards me.

"who are you?" I asked as the shadow turned into a girl with pink and violet hair.

"I'm Dawn… I used to date Adam… do you want revenge on Tyler or not?" she said

my eyes widened "I'm Alesa… how did you know I wanted revenge?" I asked the girl

"Because I can tell. You have the same expression I had when Adam dumped me. The look of revenge." Dawn said hmmm

how would I get revenge? Do I get revenge on Tyler or Adam? I can break Ty by making Adam leave him, or I can make Adam leave Ty… maybe Ty cheated on him with someone. I smirked at the thought.

" will you help me break them?" I asked smirking

She looked at me then nodded "what do you want me to do?" Dawn asked

"I want to make Adam leave Tyler, for cheating on that's where you come in. You are either going to steal Ty's heart or make it seem like you did." Dawn nodded

"okay I guess I'll go with your plan and see if it works. But I think we should pull my little plan. It'll work a lot better than cheating." Dawn said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ty's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I yawned. it's getting late maybe 11 pm but still its a school night, if I fall asleep in class again there going to kick me out of class.

I felt Adam poke me. "you're tired. come on let's get some sleep." Adam said picking me up bridal style. "where's your room, Ty?" Adam whispered into my ear. I pointed up the stairs and last door in the hall.

Adam opened my door, and laid me down on my bed before he walked away I grabbed his sleeve and whispered: "Stay."

*time skip to morning*

I slowly opened my eyes. Adam was already up. "Hey, sleepy head," Adam said as I sat up.

"Sup." morning's are not my thing. I hate morning. I need coffee.

"Not a morning person are you?" Adam asked

I simply shook my head. "I hate mornings."

"I have a habit of waking up before everyone else, but I don't like seeing the sunlight. It's too bright." Adam said

I giggled. "I'm going back to bed," I said

"You gotta get up, we got to go to school in about 15 minutes." He saw my eyes widen and added "I didn't wanna wake you up, you looked so adorable." I blushed. Dammit Adam.

I quickly got out of bed and got dressed. (No Adam was not in the room when Ty was getting dressed you nastys) I walked out of my room and down the steps. "Come on we're going to miss the bus." I said about to go outside when Adam pulled me back.

"Come on lets take the bike, It'll be fun" I smiled

"As long as its not the bus." Adam smirked at me.

"Well yeah." he grabbed the helmets and put one of them on my head. I raised the viser "Thank you."

"No need to thank me." Adam said as he pulled the other one over his own head.

*Time skip they rode to school.*

As we got got off the bike and started to walk towards the school. Adam stopped me I realized I still had the helmet on. Adam took it off of me. I could see his eyes so clearly in the sunlight they were a deep green, I could look into them for hours.

"Ty are you okay? you blanked out a little bit staring at me." Adam asked

"Oh yeah sorry." I forgot I sometimes blank out at random moments.

"Its fine, come on I think I see Mitch and Jerome (#merome4days) up ahead." he said.


	7. Chapter 7

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Adam's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Mitch, Hey Jerome," I asked with a smile

"Hi," Ty said weakly

I looked over at him raising an eyebrow "You okay?" I asked his voice sounded soft and quiet like he's been hurt. Is he okay? What happened last night while I was asleep? Did someone hurt him? I guess I'll ask him at lunch or after school…

"So what are you guys going to do for, dams the weekend", Jerome asked. Knowing I was going to start asking a shit ton of questions.

"I'm not sure but I'll come up with something I always do," I said smirking. I looked at Ty with worry in my eyes.

He sighed then shrugged " I guess sleep is something I need more of. Umm maybe just play Minecraft or something…" I looked over at him my expression softened, and I smiled at him.

"You can always call me if you get board," I said hoping that he says he will or say something…

"I will sky. don't worry." wait... what? Did he just call me sky? I stared at him my eyes wide.

"What?" he asked.

"You never called me sky before. It's cute." I replied smiling.

Ty looked at me and smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tys pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Adam you have pretty eyes." I said as I saw him looking out the window his green eyes sparkled."There just hazel Ty." He smirked as looked away from the window to look in mine. My eyes are chocolate brown. "There hazel? well, right now they're green." I joked. "That's what hazel eyes do, they change color, brown, gray, green. my eyes are rainbows." I laughed a little bit. I'm nervous about something. I have no clue why maybe somethings going to happen. should I tell Adam?..., Yes, I should he's me boyfriend I have to tell him.

"Adam?" I said trying to hide the worry in my voice.

"Ty what's wrong?" he asked he didn't try to cover the worry in his own voice.

"Adam I'm scared something bad is going to happen, but I don't know what." I felt Adam take a hold of my hand.

"I'll protect you if anything happens. I promise." He said in a soft and gentle tone. "Hey, guys have you seen Mitch?" I turned and looked up at fluffy.

"Hey, fluffy. I haven't seen Mitch other than this morning ." Adam replied. He seemed to have a bit more energy.

"Okay thanks, Adam, I haven't seen him much today I hope he's okay." he sighed then walked away to get his lunch.

"Adam, wheres Jerome?" It was Mitch his voice stern

"He just went to get his lunch, why whats wrong?" Adam asked

"Dawn is back, she's with Alesa." I Adam's eyes widen. Who the fuck are these people and why is adam shocked to hear these two bitches are here. I look at Mitch to try and get answers.

"Dawn and Alesa are Sky's ex-girlfriends." it worked. My eyes get a red tint when I'm angry or upset. I can feel them. The red is back in them. The feeling is stronger my worry something bad is going to happen because of those girls… I want to know why. My vision gets blurred… but I can see a girl with short red hair and a girl with pink and violet hair.

"Ummmm hi, Alesa, Hi Dawn what are you two doing here." Adam's voice had a hint of nervousness.

"Oh we just want to say hi to Tyler." One of the girls squealed.

"Don't call me Tyler… My name is Ty." I said my voice strong and my vision coming back. My eyes shifted to the girl with pink and purple hair. I know her… she set the house on fire… I have scarred skin because of her… my back scarred with burn marks… I felt the burning sensation again.

"You…" I said my voice made Adam look over at me.

"You set my house on fire when I was a kid. It was you." My words like poison.

"Oh Tyler you finally remember me." The pink haired girl laughed.

"And I was hoping you didn't survive the fire. when I saw your family outside, I ran. I never thought you lived… until now." She laughed again and walked away. Rage took over I could see nothing… I felt my hands burn and got my vision back. I see my hands are balled up into a fist. They looked normal until I opened my hand. Thick black smoke coming from my fingers…. I put my hands into my pockets and ran as fast as I can.


	8. Chapter 8

Alesa and Dawn are pacing the floor trying to come up with an idea on how to split the happy couple, Adam and Ty. Alesa hates Ty for he has taken Adam from her. Dawn, on the other hand, wants to end Ty.

" I know let's make it look like Ty got into a terrible accident." Alesa squeaks.

"No no no… Adam would know it was us." Dawn said tapping her chin.

"I know…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ty's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can't believe it my power only shows when I'm mad… I haven't been mad since I met Adam… Adam why did you have to see my power my cursed power… I've had that power since the fire… I need to find Adam and explain to him what's wrong with me. I just wish... I could tell him how I feel without feeling scared... Scared... that he would just judge me... instead of love me… I have to find Adam…


	9. Chapter 9

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Adam's Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Where is Ty? what just happened? why did his hands start smoking? I just need to find him maybe he could just tell me, maybe he's just scared that I would be scared. Hmm, he went down the hall… I'll follow him.

seconds later I run into Ty. "Ty are you okay what happened?" I'm scared, I'm not sure what happened to Ty. "Adam I have to show you something, come on let's go to the biology lab so I can show you." All I do is a nod and follow Ty to the upper floor. We travel there for what seems to be forever. Finally, we get to the lab, no one was there it was just us. the room is pitch black. I'm not sure what's going to happen. but all of a sudden there is a light… but it's not coming from any piece of equipment… It's coming from Ty's hand...


	10. Chapter 10

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Adam's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Ty when you were in that fire did you get a power of some kind?" I asked slowly opening my eyes.

"Yes, I've kept them under control for so long that I never told anyone. what happened in the cafeteria made me so angry that I couldn't contain my power. My eyes turned red and my hands started to smoke." Ty said in a sad voice.

"Adam are you scared of me?" Ty asked breaking the small pause

"Ty you have never scared me. Power or not you're still Tyler." I said with a smile.

"Really you're not afraid? I thought that you would be scared of me." Ty whispered.

"Ty come on, let's go back to the guys. Oh and turn off the light." I said with sarcasm in my voice.

Ty smiled "Ha ha ha very funny. But you're right the bells about to ring so let's go."

With that, the flame in his hand disappeared. Back to the darkness, we go.

"Ty, umm I can't see so a little help please?" I say trying to find my way through the darkness.

I heard a laugh, then I felt Ty's hand grab mine. "So you can see very well in the dark I'm guessing."

"Heh yeah I can actually, how did you know that?" Ty asked as he led me out to the hall.

"Because I wasn't able to see you standing next to me. And I couldn't see you hold my hand." I saw Tyler's face turn to a crimson color. "Now I can see that you're blushing," I said as I poked his face.

"Shut up, Adam. The bells about to ring, we should start heading to class." Ty said pulling me down the hall.

-Ty's Pov-

As the final bell of the day rang, I got a call from my sister Jem.

"Tyler don't come home tonight. Dad's having a fight with mom, he's drunk. I just got out of the house. We are going to stay with Adam. I already talked to him early this morning and he said he will take us to his house whenever we needed to if this happened. Go find him and tell him to wait for me to get there." She hung up before I could say anything.

Well, then time to find Adam.

I found Adam. When I did we waited for Jem outside.

"Adam? Thank you for letting me and my sister stay with you. You don't know how much this means to me."

"It's nothing, Ty. I promised your sister after the fire that I would protect you. I'm not going to let you go home to a drunk…. I see your sister."

I turned my head to see my sister. Well, she's on her motorcycle.

"Show us the way, Adam," Jem said as she stopped her bike.

"Okay, oh yeah who do you want to ride with Ty? Me or your sister?" I turn beet red and give my sister puppy dog eyes.

"*sigh* that doesn't work on me, Ty. Now go ride with Adam. I know you don't trust me driving." Jem said.

"Thanks sis." I whisper. In the corner of my eye I see a bruise on my sisters neck in the shape of a hand.


	11. Chapter 11

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ty's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I have to ask my sister about what happened. What happened at the house while I was at school?

"Um hey, sis what happened at home?" I ask looking into her eyes. My sister has always had pretty eyes, not mom's eyes or dad's eyes but grandma's eyes. Grandma used to have gold eyes.

"Yea well just the usual. The reason I left… Ty, I'm sorry I left you alone with him." Jem said. her voice cracked. It never cracked before.

"It's okay sis. Now please tell me what happened." I said in the most soothing voice possible.

"Okay, dad he was drunk since maybe 8 AM so he was angry for no reason. He was hurting mom and I pulled him off. So he tried to choke me I got away before anything serious happened, I called the cops before I called you so mom is safe." She said as she started to pull her bike in the garage with Adam's.

I could see Adam in the corner of my eye. He looked worried for us. I saw him whisper something to Jem. but I couldn't hear.

"Come on you two my folks aren't here yet they get here at night. so we have the house to ourselves. Don't worry I let them know you guys were staying for a while. So I'll show you to our spare bedrooms that we have." Adam said showing us to two rooms next to each other.

"Ty this room is going to be yours for a while. Jem the room next to Ty's is going to be yours. The restroom is across the hall there's a sign on it so you can't miss it. If you need me I'll be down in the kitchen cooking dinner. Hope you guys like Greek food." Adam said as he walked off to the kitchen.

As he left my sister held a bag out to me. "What's this?" I ask.

"That is clothes for the next couple days. We might be staying for at least a couple days. I'm not sure because dad might be let out on probation and mom is going to need therapy for what he did so… we can go home when we know she's okay. Right now we're safe. So just try to relax for a while… Now be a gentleman and go help, Adam." Jem said as she pushed me closer to the stairs.

"Okay, but I want to talk to you later," I said as I started walking down the stairs.

I found my way to the kitchen. Where I saw Adam cooking dinner.

"Hey, Adam whatcha making?" I ask as I walk in.

"I'm making Pastitsio. It's a Greek dish. So basically its baked pasta ground beef and a sweet sauce." Adam said as he looked over at me.

"Do you want some help, Adam?"

"No, I got it. What happened to Jem? I asked her earlier but she didn't tell me." Adam asked. He actually looked concerned.

I looked at the floor. I'm too scared to say. But I will since well he seems to care. "My dad did that…" I whispered. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.

"It's going to be okay Ty, You and your sister are safe. And I will make sure that you guys get home safely, but right now just relax… I had a sister once. She got really sick and passed away. But what I learned a long time ago you can't dwell on the past. If you do you're just going to make yourself depressed." Adam sighed

I've never seen this side of Adam before he's always really happy.

"Oh sorry about that, I know you're used to me being happy. But you know not everyone can be happy all the time, sometimes we think about things and we just stop. But you know you make me smile." Adam looked over his shoulder and gave me a smile. I couldn't help but smile back. "Oh Ty dinner's almost ready can you go get your sister for me?" I nodded at Adam and walked out the room to find my sisters.

After a couple minutes, I get to her room. " Hey, sis Adam finished dinner come on and eat," I called out to her. I heard the muffled voice of my sister. Sounds like she's coming out now.

"Come on Ty, let's go eat" as she said this she seemed to disappear around the corner.


	12. Chapter 12

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Adam's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm glad I could help Ty and Jem with their family problem. I have always thought that his father was terrifying but, I didn't think he would ever harm his children. How could a father be so cold, so evil? I never knew that his father was abusing him until he told me. He didn't tell me about his sister too. How did his mother never notice? Why didn't she leave him? They would have been better off without him. Wow, I can't believe this. How did I, how did I not know? Why was this something I didn't see? How? How? How did I never see when I was young? Well, I guess I was blind then.

"Adam are you okay? you've been staring off into space for a while." I heard Ty say. How long have I been spacing out? Hmm. I guess long enough to concern Ty.

I shoot him a smile. " Oh sorry, I've been doing that a lot lately." I saw Ty raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry for what? We all space out sometimes. But, you looked like you were in pain. So I wanted to make sure you were okay is all." Awe Ty, you're so sweet. Wait. Wait, am I blushing? Dammit, Ty making me blush.

"Hey, Adam?" I looked up to see it was Jem who was talking. "You know a lot about us so, why not tell us more about yourself." She said smiling.

"Okay seems fair, so what do you want to know?" I ask with a bright smile.

"Well, I want to know about your family." She seemed to be smiling brighter than when she first arrived here today.

"Okay, I lave a mom who works long hours. A dad who also works long hours. A younger sister who is in her last year of middle school. I had another sister but she passed away. My sister who is still among the living, she wants to be a musician her name is Rose. My sister who passed, her name was Amy. Amy always wanted to be a painter. she was already a great artist, but… Anyway, what else do you want to know?" I know my smile wasn't as bright as usual.

"Well then tell us more about yourself, to me you're the angel who saved my brother, but that's about all I know." She smiled at me. She's like Ty Kind and Bright. Hmm.

"Well I'm pretty handy, that motorcycle I ride to school almost every day, I made that. Umm well I'm kinda just a normal guy, except not every guy is good at engineering but I am. There's really nothing about me that you guys would find interesting." I said as I looked out the window.

"Well, when I came home the same day as Ty's first day of school. Why did my baby brother have dried milk on his head?"

"Ummm, Ty do you want to tell her about that? Or do you want me to tell her." I ask as I see that he hasn't spoken a word.

"Oh, umm, okay. This jock appeared out of nowhere and poured milk on my head. Adam stood up for me. The jock saw that Adam was angry. Then the jock punched me in the jaw. Again Adam stood up for me and beat the crap out of him." Ty laughed at the last part.

"Yeah, I kinda blacked out with rage so. Umm heh." I'm probably the same shade as a tomato by now.

"So you protected my brother? That's so sweet, Thank you." Jem smiled, and it was a warm smile too.

"Heh well, that dude bullied every new kid, Me aswell. Don't worry I gave him a black eye. But he'll live even though I might get suspended tomorrow, or worse." I bit my lip, my parents would be so pissed if I get a suspension or expelled. Then a thought came to mind…

"Ty do you still have a bruise on your chin? By any chance." I asked I have an idea if Ty is hurt then we could get the jock expelled.

"I think so, why?" I smiled evilly at Ty.

"If he try's to suspend or expel me, we can show him your bruise, and get him expelled instead." I simply stated.

"Well is it still there?" He askes me. I pull him closer so I could see. It was still there but almost gone.

"It's still there just fading. But I will take a while for it to heal." I smiled and looked into his eyes. I love his eyes a chocolate brown color. His sister's eyes are very different her eyes are a gold color.

"Hmm, interesting. You guys are related yet you have very different eyes. Jem whose eyes do you have? I know Ty has your mom's eyes, but what about yours? I know it has to be somewhere in the gene pool. But since I've only met your mom and dad I can't tell." I said looking at the two siblings.

"I have my grandma's eyes her's were gold and so are mine. Ty get's our mothers eyes. while our dad has green eyes. Somehow I managed to get the rare eyes, while Ty got our mother's normal eyes. I don't like our father's eyes, their cold and lifeless. Who do you get your eyes from Adam?" Jem said gazing off into space.

"I'm adopted so I don't know. My parents had me since I was a baby so I never noticed. I call them my parents because they love me, and care about me. My sisters were their kids but, I guess they wanted one more to add to the happy family." I smiled at how happy my family has always been.

"I didn't know you were adopted, Adam. Well, why didn't you tell us?" Ty asked.

"Well there my parents, either way, they chose to have me. I guess they're happy just to say that I'm their son. I love them so, I guess it's not important to me. I don't care that I'm adopted. I'm glad I have such an amazing family. It's more than anything I could have ever wished for." I said looking at Ty with a Happy smile on my face.

I suddenly heard the door unlock, and my adoptive parents stepped in.

"Hey mom, hey dad, I made some dinner. Oh and these are going to be our guests for a few days until there home is safe." I gesture toward Ty and Jem.

"Hello dears, I'm Adams mother, Please call me Samantha or Sam for short." Mom said smiling at our two guests.

"Hello, Pleased to meet you. My name is Daniel, please call me Danny for short." Dad said putting an arm around mom.


	13. Chapter 13

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ty's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adam and his parents are asleep along with my sister. I don't know why I can't get sleep. So why stay in bed. I'll go to the kitchen and get some water.

when I get there I see that Adam's awake and at the table drinking something.

"Adam, why are you awake?" I ask when I sit down at the table.

"I should ask you the same question. But since you asked first, I couldn't sleep." He smiled sleepily at me.

"Well, I couldn't sleep either. So do you always stay awake at night?" I giggled.

"Heh no but I sometimes do, anyway you should be sleeping." His eyes were serious.

"I know, I know but um, will you come with me," I ask, I know he can't see me blush but I can see him. My vision is perfect especially at night because of my power.

"Sure, come on Tyler. I'll go put you to bed." He said in a mocking tone.

He can't see that I'm blushing, which I guess is a good thing. I hate it when people see me blush. Soon Adam stops in front of the room I'm staying in.

"Come on Ty, In you go." He said as he picked me up bridal style and walked me into the room.

As he lay me on the bed I asked him to stay. He stayed with me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip/wakey wakey Ty~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ty it's time to wake up." A quiet voice said. I automatically figured out who it was… Adam.

"Come on Ty I let you sleep in a bit so, wake up sleepy head." I slowly opened my eyes I could see Adams eyes, Green. His eyes may be hazle but they're green most days.

"... God Morgon (Good morning), Adam." I say sitting up in the bed.

"So how do you know Swedish?" Adam asked with a crooked eyebrow.

"I only know good morning and good night. I leaned it a long time ago but I forgot most of it. so yeah I only remember two phrases."

"Really? Do you know any Italian or something else?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I know a little bit of Italian. I learned it for two years but I for got a lot of it when I moved here." I sighed.

"Really? How much do you know?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Umm ciao. That's about it. hmm, how did we get into this topic? Shouldn't we be leaving for school?" I ask looking at the time.

"It's 6:40 that gives you about ten minutes to change and eat. So hop to it then Ty." He said as he left the room.

When the door closed I got dressed in my favorite minecraft shirt and jeans. Hmm now where did I put my favorite headphones. I wear them a lot in the hall when I can, especially when Adam disappears. Well I should go find him.

I walked down the stairs something or someone hit me in the head. I lifted my hand to touch the back of my head… Blood drenched my sorta long hair. I felt more pain, then the world went black.


	14. Chapter 14

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ty's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Where the fuck am I? And why does my head feel like it's burning? I thought as I opened my eyes.

"Tyler, you're awake? Finally. I can't believe how long your ass can sleep." I know that voice… What was her name? I can't seem to remember… All I do know is, its the girl with pink hair…

"Well, I did hit him a bit too hard. I thought he died." Another voice? It's the other girl. I don't know her name either.

"Who the hell are you? And what do you want with me?" I ask causing them both to look at me.

"Well since you are our little captive, I guess its okay for you to know our names. Mine is Aleasa, and she is Dawn." The red haired girl said who now has a name, Aleasa… Dawn, the girl who set my house on fire. I can't forget her, nor will I ever forgive.

"This is about Adam, isn't it?" I said weakly, looking at both girls.

"Well If you must know. We hate you for stealing Adam from us." Aleasa said like I was the most stupid person in the world.

"How did I steal Adam from both of you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, when I was young I saw how Adam always looked at you. How he always loved you, and how he would go out of his way just to save you from a fire." Dawn hissed each word. Her words sounded venomous like she was a snake.

"That's not my fault that he chose me over the two of you," I said trying to sound somewhat nice. But that failed since I felt someone grab my shirt, forcing me to look at her face. "Listen here, and listen good. I loved Adam. He loved you. I hate you because he loves you. I hate you for loving him back. Now that I'm done I want you to break up with Adam." Was this bitch crazy? "What If I decline?" I ask. "Oh, just a little house fire… Adams house." The girls giggled.

Oh god… Not again…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Adam's Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Where's Ty? I heard a noise but I didn't think much of it. I then heard Jem scream.

"Jem what is it? Are you okay? Where's Ty?" I ask as she runs into my arms. Ty's sister is about an inch shorter than Ty, But she was also older than him too. I'll be graduating high school this year, but she graduated two years ago. She's nineteen. Ty's sixteen his birthday is in a couple days so he's going to be seventeen. Yup Ty's the baby in our grade.

"Adam, Tys been kidnapped! I went into his room to find blood on the floor. I know it's his. I've seen his blood before many times…" Jem started to cry. I couldn't help it so I gave her a hug. I have a feeling I know whats going on.

"Jem? I think I know who took but I don't know where they are. So I'm going to need your help. Okay? Will you help me find Ty?" I asked knowing she would feel better.

"I will do anything to help my little brother. What do you need?" She had a stern look on her face. " You said you had a hunch on who took him, So spill." Jem's eyes went from a devastated gold to a dark serious look.

"Okay, I know that my ex's walked up to him for lunch the other day. They said something to him but I didn't understand. Dawn said something about starting the fire. Ty got angry then stormed out. So, I'm guessing they that something to do with them… I think that I know where they are… There's this building by the school that's empty. I think they might have taken Ty to it. Let's get going." I said as I started walking to the door.


	15. Chapter 15 (END)

~Adam's pov~

As we get closer to the building I feel pain spread throughout my head. I look over to see Jem, on the floor bleeding. I try to reach out to her, to see if she's okay. When I feel more pain, this time aimed at my ribs. And with that, my vision blurred. Nothing but darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ty's~Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What did you do to him!" I shouted when the girls brought in Adam.

"Oh, he was on his way to save you. So, of course, we had to stop him, right Aleasa?" Dawn asked her accomplice with beady eyes. " Oh, by the way, he was with your sister to go save you… Did I mention she was holding onto his arm." Aleasa smirked at me, while I smirked right back. Knowing my sister she was just scared for me. I know my sister, she never goes for younger guys, she always goes for older guys. The only time she holds onto someone is when she's scared.

"What? You don't care that your sister was clinging to him for dear life?" I look over to see Dawn raising an eyebrow at me.

"Heh, that's my sister. I know her better than anyone, she's just worried about me." I said with a small smile. "Oh, that reminds me, where _is_ my sister?" I ask starring the girls down.

"Oh right, we took her to Adam's house." I didn't look at her, but I could tell that it was Aleasa. Her voice sounds sweet yet laced with poison.

"Oh look~ Someones waking up~," Dawn said in a singsong voice. I looked over at Adam. He was waking up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Adam's Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I started to see that I was in a room. It seemed like I was tied up. As I looked around I started to see that I was lying on the floor, Tied to something… Or someone. I turned my head to see that, I _was_ tied to _someone_. And that someone was Tyler.

"Ty?... What's going on? Where am I?" I asked trying to see Ty's face.

"In a weird abandoned building. Dawn and Aleasa brought you here. I don't know what they're going to do." Ty said, his hair coated with blood.

"Oh, what a touching reunion." A poisonous voice said. Of course, I recognized that voice it was dawn. She sounds pissed I don't know why. Why did she bring us here? Well, scratch that I don't want to know.

When I looked at her she was holding a pistol, at our heads. I don't want Tyler to die. I never told Ty that I really was an angel that saved him from that fire. I stop hiding my crisp white wings to stop a bullet from hitting Ty.

His eyes were squeezed close. He slowly opened his eyes. I could feel his eyes look at my wings. "Ty I'm so sorry I kept my secret from you, I thought that I would scare you off I showed you," I whispered, looking away from him.

I could feel his hands cup my face. I look into his deep brown eyes.

"Why would I be scared of my angel?" Ty said just before giving me a gentle, and loving kiss.

I heard a click. A gun was about to fire. My wings automatically shielded the two of us. When the noise sounded I looked over my wing. To see that Aleasa had shot Dawn, who was the one who had shot my wings earlier. The gun she held clattered to the floor as her body went limp in a pool of her own blood… Dawn? She had tried to kill me and Ty for reasons unknown. Why would Dawn try to kill us? But most importantly why did Aleasa stop her?

Aleasa looks into my eyes then back at Dawn's lifeless body. when she looked back at me I saw sorrow. She still held the gun in her right hand, shaking. All I saw when I looked at her was sorrow.

"Aleasa, please put down the gun," Ty said in a sweet, and kind voice. All Aleasa did was shake her head. She pointed the gun at herself. Aiming at her head.

"Aleasa, don't do this. You still have your whole life ahead of you. You're a strong woman, who just got mixed up with her anger and the wrong people. I left you, not for Ty. I left because we were so different, and I didn't want to weigh you down for your art. I know I should have explained but, I'm sorry. But we both have different dreams, and I just want you to be happy. Okay? Please live out the rest of your life, and be happy." I said as she dropped the gun. Good now to get us all out of here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~La~~~FIN~~~(the end)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	16. Epilogue

Adam's pov

When we got out we took Aleasa to a doctor. She had depression, and as we saw suicidal. She got better eventually. As for me and Tyler, we graduated at the top of our class. And now we're living together with his sister and his sister's boyfriend. Ty and I are getting married soon in August. We both are following our dreams making videos to make anyone smile. Who knows what will happen in the future, well we'll see once we get there. This is goodbye and the end of one hell of a journey. Thanks for taking it with me.


End file.
